


Tick tock, Pine Tree...

by Undetermined



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Light violence?, Little bit of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undetermined/pseuds/Undetermined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a picture on Tumblr where it's Stan who's possessed instead of Dipper.<br/>That's... that's really it.  One shot drabble.</p>
<p>"Mabel got there first, she was always the fastest.  Legs thumping, hearts pounding they rounded the corner into the living room.  She stopped and Dipper ran into her, forcing them to tumble to the ground in a mess of limbs, hair and braces.</p>
<p>The sight that greeted them made them pause their attempt to untangle themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick tock, Pine Tree...

**Author's Note:**

> Totally based off of a picture on tumblr. This would be it notllorstel.tumblr.com/post/99201806585

Mabel got there first, she was always the fastest. Legs thumping, hearts pounding they rounded the corner into the living room. She stopped and Dipper ran into her, forcing them to tumble to the ground in a mess of limbs, hair and braces.

The sight that greeted them made them pause their attempt to untangle themselves. Stan's eyes glowed a bright yellow, pupil's narrowed into slits.

Tears of blood fell from his eyes, his knuckles bruised and bleeding while a large piece of wood pierced his shoulder. Dark red stains started to grow on his normally clean suit. Stan had put up a fight. A laugh escaped his mouth, the voice more Bill's than his. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Pine Tree and Shooting Star! Come to say goodbye?"

Mabel raised her grappling hook, shooting it slightly to the right of her great uncle. It embedded in the wall as splinters went flying from the wooden planks. She clicked the button and it started to pull her from Dipper.

"Leave him alone!"

"Mabel, wait!"

With a wave of his hand Bill sent her flying into the wall. A sickening, dry _crack_ was heard before she slumped to the ground, a light bloody smear trailing above her. She let out a weak groan before passing out.

"MABEL!"  Dipper called out, starting to run for his sister.

"Uh-uh, kid. Can't have you two together." Bill snapped his fingers and Dipper was enveloped in a blue aura. He struggled against the power that bound him, kept him from running to his sister as his feet slowly left the floor beneath him. Dipper tried to scream, call out, move, anything he could to help her. _He had to do something!_

"There's something odd about you two. What could it be..." Bill moved towards the unconscious figure on the ground. "Stop!" Dipper fell to the ground and landed on his back with a bounce, breaking whatever spell Bill had over him.

"Don't hurt her!"

"My, my! What a caring sibling. But if I remember right you're the one who refused my offer. But I'm a forgiving demon. Second chances and all that. Your great uncle and sister, sound like a fair price?"

Dipper bit his lip and turned towards his sister on the ground before looking back at Bill.

" _Tick tock, Pine Tree._ What's it gonna be?"

Dipper held out his hand.

Bill took it.

And everything went black.


End file.
